


Queer Robins Club

by 42hrb



Series: Queer Robins Club [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Bruce tries, Coming Out, Dick loves red heads, First Dates, M/M, Robins bonding, it's just a fact, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: In which the Robins aren’t so good at keeping their sexualities a secret, not that most of them would want to anyway.OrHow each of the Robins accidentally came out and made a club to commiserate together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now in [Chinese](http://robinandhood.lofter.com/post/1ee99e81_10fd791d) thanks to [Robin_and_Hood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood)
> 
> As always, thanks to Gabs for the beta and Lars for the cheerleading.

The Robins had a lot in common at face value: they were all dark haired, they were all good looking, and they were all lost boys that Bruce picked up one way or another. When you dug deeper, you could see where they differed. 

Dick was light and hopeful, even though his past had been dark. Jason was sharp and cutting, but he cared more than anyone would ever know. Tim wasn’t just smart, he was cunning and he’d do what he had to to make sure things went right. Damian put on a good front, but sometimes he was just a scared kid who wanted to do his best. 

They were all incredibly different, but there was one thing that all of the Robins had in common on the inside; they just hadn’t admitted it yet. 

**Dick**

Dick wasn’t sure how it had happened; he really wasn’t. All he knew was that one minute, he and Wally had been watching a movie in Titan Tower, and the next they were making out. It had happened so fast he wasn’t sure who had moved first, probably him, but Wally had gotten with the picture pretty quickly. 

It hadn’t taken long for Dick to lose his shirt and Wally to straddle him, the movie forgotten in the background. Dick wasn’t sure how long they kissed for, only of the feel of Wally’s hands in his hair and his tongue in Wally’s mouth. 

He was pulled out of the moment by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. Wally pulled back, his hair messier than usual and his lips wet and puffy. Dick felt a swell of pride in his chest because  _ he _ did that to him, but then he looked away from Wally to where the noise had come from. 

Roy Harper stood in the doorway with a smile plastered on his face as he watched. “Well, don’t stop on my account.”

“It’s not what it looks like?” Wally said quickly, moving so that he wasn’t straddling Dick anymore. He was blushing, his cheeks almost the same color as his hair. 

“It looks like Dickie here has a thing for redheads,” Roy said, still smiling. “I get it, we’re hot. I mean, you’ll never get your lips on mine, Richard, but I’ll understand if you feel the urge.”

Dick took a deep breath and looked at Wally as Roy walked out without another word, which was weird for Roy; he always had something to say. 

However, Dick didn’t have time to think about that, because Wally had run from the couch to the door to lock it and then back to the couch before he could blink. 

“Would it be weird if we did that again?” Wally asked, fast as ever. “Because I think we should do it again.”

All Dick had to do was nod, and Wally was on him again. This time there wasn’t any holding back. There were hands everywhere and Wally’s mouth on his neck. All Dick had to do was sit back and let his instincts kick in; he couldn’t even bring himself to worry about what Roy might be saying or doing, but maybe he should have.

\-------

“Bruce,” Oliver said with a smile, walking towards the other man. “I hear we have a little more in common than we originally thought.”

For his part, Bruce had no idea what Oliver was talking about, but he didn’t say that. He wasn’t going to admit that he didn’t have all the information in front of Oliver Queen. 

“Arsenal tells me that Nightwing swings the same way that he does, which is to say both ways,” Oliver said with a chuckle and Bruce put the pieces together. Oliver thought they had even more in common now because both of their protegés liked both men and women, only Bruce hadn’t been aware that Dick swung both ways until that moment. 

“Of course,” Bruce said with a nod, wishing for an alien invasion or global crisis to get him out of the current conversation. 

For once in his life, he got his wish, but he didn’t forget what Oliver had told him. He filed it away for a later date, knowing that Dick would tell him when he was ready. That didn’t stop word from spreading around the Justice League, but since Bruce knew, it didn’t bother him, and since Dick was open about it, it didn’t seem to bother him either. 

**Jason**

“What is it with you Robins and redheads?” Roy asked. He was pinned against the wall outside of a seedy bar in Gotham, Jason’s thigh between his legs.

“Not Robin anymore, am I?” Jason shot back, his mouth on Roy’s jaw. He didn’t know what had happened to prompt this, but he wasn’t mad about it. In fact, Jason was pretty fucking pleased. 

“Whatever you say, Jaybird,” Roy muttered, grinding against Jason’s thigh and sending a jolt down his spine. 

To clarify, Jason didn’t have a thing for redheads, just the one redhead. 

Instead of replying, Jason attached his mouth to Roy’s. He wasn’t thinking, he didn’t want to talk about it, he just wanted to feel Roy’s skin under his hands and mouth on his mouth. 

If he had been thinking at all he would have suggested moving to one of his safehouses. They were in Gotham after all; there was a very good chance that someone in tights would find them and interrupt.

“This could be considered public indecency,” a voice said and Jason’s stomach dropped.

“Hey there, Dickie,” Jason said as Roy laughed into his shoulder. 

“This seems fitting,” Roy said. “Is this payback for when I walked in on you and Wally?” 

“No! Not at all. I’m just saying, you’re in public and anyone could see you. I’m pansexual so I’m not one to judge,” Dick said quickly and Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Just, use protection and maybe go inside.”

“Fuck off, Fingerstripes,” Jason said with a laugh and Dick pulled out a grapple gun and took off, giving them a wide smile as he did.

“As much as I’d like to keep doing this,” Roy said, “we should probably get back to the mission.”

“Or we could go to my safehouse,” Jason said and Roy nodded with a shiteating grin. 

They ended up on the floor of the living room, naked and sweaty. “Bedroom,” Roy said, pushing off the ground and walking to the bedroom, leaving Jason on the floor alone. 

When Jason looked in the mirror, he saw something broken and ugly that can’t be fixed, but the way Roy looked at him made him wonder if he was wrong about himself. Roy was a hero that Jason would never be; he deserved better than the broken pieces of a former Robin. He deserved better than Jason. 

“Stop thinking, would you?” Roy said from Jason’s bedroom.

“Wasn’t thinking,” Jason said, grabbing his boxers off the floor and landing on the bed next to Roy. “Not really.”

\-----

Jason was perched on his favorite gargoyle smoking a cigarette. He looked out at Gotham and sighed; it felt good to be back for more than a few days, but he had spent most of his time avoiding any and all of the Bats. 

As if he had heard his thoughts, he felt the presence of Bruce behind him. “Welcome back, Jason.”

“I’m not sure how long I’ll be around,” Jason said. It was a lie; he didn’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon. He could feel Bruce being awkward and broody behind him, so he put his cigarette out and turned around. 

“I just wanted to say that you’re always welcome home,” Bruce said, clearing his throat, “Dick told me-”

“Of course he did,” Jason said with a laugh. “Don’t try to make this a bonding moment. I’m bisexual, not dying.”

“Okay, good,” Bruce said with a nod, his cape flapping behind him as he turned. “Come by the Manor for dinner sometime this week; Alfred would love to see you.”

“Sure thing, Big Bat,” Jason said, jumping off the roof and grappling to the next building with the grace and skill that only the Bat-family possessed. 

**Tim**

It wasn’t the first time that Tim and Kon had ended up in a pretty heated sexual situation. If Tim had his way, it wouldn’t be the last, but this was the first time someone had caught them. It was a pretty compromising position, Kon on his knees with Tim in his mouth and Tim’s head leaning back against the wall, eyes half shut. 

Cassie’s eyes went wide for a second before she schooled her face into a blank look and said, “Bart owes me twenty dollars.”

“You bet on us?” Tim asked, sounding completely put together, which was a feat in and of itself because Kon was  _ still _ on his knees and Tim was still half hard. 

“I  _ lost _ ,” Bart said, appearing in the doorway. “How’d I lose?”

“You’re not as smart as you think you are,” Cassie said with a smug grin and a shrug. “Pay up, speedy.”

“Get out,” Tim said and Kon laughed against his leg, breath warm and calming. “Now.”

“Okay, okay,” Bart said raising his hands up in front of him. “I just don’t see why you didn’t tell us you guys are dating; we’d have been cool with it.”

“We’re not dating;” Kon said, “we just help each other out.”

“Oh, cool,” Bart said with a smile, zooming out of the tower without another word. He was probably off to tell half the Justice League about what he had just seen. 

“Why do I have the feeling that everyone is going to know about this in about five seconds?” Tim said as Kon zipped Tim’s pants back up and stood up. 

“Because it’s Bart and they will,” Kon said with a shrug. “It’s not like it was a secret.”

Tim laughed and nodded. “That’s true; I’m honestly surprised B hasn’t already figured it out. He keeps adopting queer kids.”

“Yeah, you all are pretty queer. Did I ever tell you about the time I saw Dick, Kori, and Wally together?” Kon shuddered. “That was the first time I heard about a threesome.”

“Well, since you’re technically only 3, that’s not surprising,” Tim said, nudging Kon with his shoulder before they joined the rest of the team. Tim already had a text from Bruce telling him that he would always be a part of the family no matter who he dated.

Tim honestly wasn’t sure if he was more impressed that Bruce had been so direct about it or with how quickly he had found out. Bart really did have a huge mouth. 

**Damian**

It wasn’t even a good kiss. It had been a simple peck, and somehow they had managed to be discovered. Damian blamed Jon for it, but in all honesty he had wanted to kiss him too. Maybe if it hadn’t been Jon, Damian would have been more cautious, but it seemed that he wasn’t as in control of himself where Jon Kent was concerned. 

And of course it had been  _ Drake _ of all people to catch him. Drake, who would love the blackmail, which he would probably use to take back the mantle of Robin. 

“I don’t care; you can tell whoever you want,” Damian said as he followed Tim across a rooftop the next night. He put on a an angry front, but really Damian was terrified that Drake would tell someone about what he saw between himself and Jon. He had merely backed out of the room with his hands up after he caught them and not said a single word. 

Drake just laughed. “I won’t tell anyone, Damian, but you should know you’re a part of a time-honored Robin tradition now. Getting caught kissing a boy in Titan Tower goes back to Dick’s days as a Titan.”

“That’s unsurprising, seeing as Grayson would kiss a tree if it looked at him right,” Damian said, leaping onto a fire escape and away from Tim so he could think by himself. “It won’t be happening again.”

\------

True to his word, Drake didn’t say anything to anyone. Or, if he did, they kept quiet about it. It took Damian almost three weeks to let his guard down in that regard, and when he did, it was only because Drake went off-world with the clone and Wonder Woman knock-off. 

Damian and Grayson were training in the Bat Cave when Todd walked in with a smug look on his face that made Damian’s stomach drop. Anytime that Todd looked that full of himself, someone was going to get hurt. 

“A little birdy told me that you have a crush, Damian,” Todd said, leaning against the wall with a smile that was all teeth. Damian wanted to hit him in his perfect teeth. 

“Oh let the kid live, Jay, like you haven’t had crushes before,” Grayson said, jumping out of the training pit and walking over to Todd. “Wouldn’t want me to tell everyone about your most recent, would you?”

“Not to be a  _ spoiler, _ ” Todd said with another sharp smile, ignoring Grayson, “but I’m pretty sure Dami here has a crush on our very own Steph.”

The knot in Damian’s stomach untwisted and he looked at Todd with contempt. “You never were a very good detective were you? No wonder Father doesn’t ask for you help with cases that need a brain.”

Damian knew that he lashed out when he was feeling vulnerable, but it didn’t stop him from doing it. He wasn’t sure if he was more frustrated that Todd was teasing him to begin with, or with the fact that Todd assumed his crush would be on a girl at all. It was very heteronormative for a man who proudly boasted his bisexuality whenever he was given the chance. 

Not that Damian could be anything but straight; he had to produce an heir in his lifetime, not just for Batman, but for the League. That had been drilled into him for as long as he could remember. He would be a dutiful son, a dutiful heir, and he would do what was expected of him. 

\---

“So, do you - are you dating Carrie?” Bruce Wayne asked as he sat across from Damian at dinner, trying to make casual conversation because Dick told him to at least try. “You seem rather infatuated with her.”

Damian looked like he had swallowed a lemon and Bruce bit back a smile at the expression. “I’m not.”

“It would be fine if you were,” Bruce went on.

“Well I’m not,” Damian said, “and I’m full. I will see you for patrol, Father.”

“That didn’t go well,” Bruce said as Alfred cleared Damian’s dishes.

“It did not,” Alfred said. “Maybe young Master Damian falls closer to Masters Dick, Jason, and Timothy than you sir.”

“Oh,” Bruce said, realization dawning on him. “I should talk to him, make sure he knows that I don’t care about that.”

**The Club**

“Which one of you nitwits told Father that I’m - that I’m-” Damian stammered as he stormed into the Batcave where Tim and Dick were sparring and Jason was polishing his helmet. He stopped and hit a punching bag instead of continuing.

“Use your words, Dami,” Dick said with a half hidden smile. He was the only one who could get away with looking at Damian like that. If Tim had smiled at him, Damian would have thrown a knife in his general direction, and knowing Damian’s accuracy, it would have hit him, too. 

“Who told Father that I’m  _ gay _ ,” Damian hissed, body rigid as he said the word, like it would bite him. 

Dick stopped sparring and looked at Damian. It was a moment of distraction that lead Tim slide tackling him. Dick toppled to the ground and he waved Tim off who was wearing a shiteating grin. Jason flashed a smile at Tim who grinned wider; they had bonded since Jason started seeing the Justice League’s therapist about his PTSD. It was a big step for Jason.

“No one told him you’re gay,” Jason said before Dick could speak. “He probably figured it out on his own. He’s supposed to be the world’s greatest detective, well, besides Timmers over there.”

“Fuck off,” Tim said, then realized what Jason said and said. “I mean, thank you.”

“Drake, you were the only one who knew,” Damian said and Jason’s head snapped to look at Tim. “You have betrayed my trust, not that I ever should have given it to you.”

“Trust me Damian, I didn’t tell B,” Tim said, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel and jumping out of the training pit with ease. “ _ I _ didn’t know you were gay until you came in here yelling about it. If anything I assumed you were bi. It seems to be a theme with this group.”

“I’m pan,” Dick said. Jason assumed it was a kneejerk reaction with him at this point, always correcting people who said bisexual.

“Well if Dickiebird is pan, Replacement is bi, I’m bi, and you’re gay,” Jason said, stretching his arms over his head lazily, “we could start a Queer Robins Club.”

“I never said that I’m gay,” Damian said. “I merely asked who told Father that I am.”

Dick gave Damian a soft look that reminded Jason that Dick had helped raise Damian. “Dami, it’s okay if you are, and it’s okay if you’re not ready to tell anyone. Just know that we’re all a part of that same community and we’ll be here for you.”

“I might not be,” Jason said helpfully, giving them all a charming smile. He saw Tim roll his eyes, but Jason liked to think it was a fond thing, not an annoyed thing. “What I’m just saying is that I might not be around for it. I already died once; who’s to say what’ll happen on my next patrol?”

“Do you always have to be so dramatic?” Tim asked, lazily leaning back in a chair near Jason. 

“You’re one to talk,” Jason shot back with a smirk.

“We were talking about Damian,” Dick said, giving both of them a look that clearly told them to shut up, “If you two could stop flirting for five minutes.”

Tim’s chair fell back onto all four legs with a clang. “I’m not flirting with Jay.”

“I _am_ flirting with Tim.”

“Shut up, all of you,” Damian said, eyes flashing angrily at them. “I will admit that I am not attracted to women the same way that most boys my age are. I assumed I was simply more mature than they, but now I’m forced to reconsider.”

“Did you want to talk about it?” Dick asked, sounding a little strained as he said it, like he knew it was a conversation Damian should have with Bruce. Jason was kind of impressed that Dick even made the offer, not that he’d ever tell Dick that. Then he’d want to  _ bond _ and that would be too much for Jason. He didn’t need another reason for therapy; he had plenty already.

“No,” Damian said quietly. “Father has talked to me enough. I just have to deal with Mother at some point.”

“Not yet though,” Jason said with yawn. “Avoid it; that’s always my philosophy.”

“Is that why you and Drake haven’t had intercourse yet?” Damian asked. Jason could see the smirk on Damian’s face that told him he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Timmy is a class act; I’d have to take him on a few dates before I took him to bed,” Jason said. “Or, maybe he’d take me; either way would work for me.”

Tim was visibly red, his cheeks splotchy and his eyes anywhere but Jason. Dick swooped in to save the day, as always. “Damian, why don’t we work on your escrima stick skills?”

Damian huffed but nodded and followed Dick to the training pit where Dick had him on his ass within seconds. 

Jason and Tim stood ten feet away from them, relatively alone and closer than Jason remembered them being. “I hate him,” said Tim.

“Liar,” Jason said with a smile. “Don’t you worry, baby bird, I like it when you blush.”

That made Tim blush more, but he flipped Jason off and stood up. “I have homework. Have fun with those two.”

“Like I’m sticking around without you,” Jason said, grabbing his helmet and following Tim out of the Cave. “I might even venture into the Manor to see your pretty face, sweetheart.”

Tim rolled his eyes, but he didn’t tell Jason to go to hell, so he took it as an invitation to join him in the Manor’s library while he studied. Jason would never understand how Tim managed to not only spend most of his nights patrolling, but also attend Gotham U full-time  _ and _ still research the goings-on of Gotham almost as thoroughly as Bruce.

Jason grabbed a copy of Jane Eyre and flopped into a leather armchair while Tim sat at a desk with his homework. “I can’t believe the demon child is gay. That’s 4/4 on Bruce acquiring queer kids, 5/5 if you count Cass,” Jason said a while later, when he heard Tim’s typing slow.

“He didn’t realize it until other people told him either,” Tim said, shutting his computer with a snap. “Best detective in the world, my ass. I’m claiming that title for myself; he hasn’t earned it.”

\-------

“I call the first official meeting of the Queer Robins Club to order,” Jason said dramatically, chomping down on a french fry after he spoke. They were sitting in a booth at the back of one of Gotham’s growing number of Bat Burger restaurants. 

Tim had to bite back a smirk as Damian looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one had heard Jason. He was slowly coming to terms with his sexuality, but Tim knew that it would be an uphill battle for Damian, harder than it had been for Dick or Jason or himself. 

“This feels a bit informal,” Tim said, stealing a fry of Jason’s tray and laughing when Jason tried to steal it back. “Maybe we should have a headquarters and tee shirts, so that everyone knows we’re all queer.”

“I will not wear a shirt,” Damian said and Dick laughed.

“Be nice, guys,” Dick said, putting Damian in a headlock and rubbing his head until Damian tried to bite him. “Hey, not cool, Damian.”

“Why are we meeting at all?” Damian asked. “I could be training.”

“That’s exactly why we’re meeting,” Dick said giving him a smile. Tim fought the urge to roll his eyes; Dick and Damian were closer than Tim and he ever had been. Dick was half-brother, half-father figure to Damian. “You need to get out, actually be a kid for once.”

“I’ve never been a child, Grayson,” Damian said and Jason snorted. “Have something to add, Todd?”

Tim watched as Jason’s lip curled. Two years ago Tim would have thought it was a dangerous look, but he knew Jason better now. He knew that look meant Jason was thinking. “I watched you eat three funny face pancakes this morning while watching cartoons.”

“Irrelevant; you all watch the same cartoon,” Damian said, digging into his boxed meal.

“You realize you’re eating a  _ kid’s meal _ , right?” Tim said with a laugh, watching as Damian pulled out the bagged toy. “You’ve got a toy in your hand.”

“A toy that I won’t be using,” Damian said and then Jason let out a real laugh.

“I know for a fact that you have your Red Hood toy on your nightstand and that you play with it,” Jason said giving Damian a smile. “Just be a kid, Dami; it won’t last forever.”

\-----

Damian tumbled through Jon Kent’s window one afternoon wearing his street clothes and a determined look. 

“We’re going to a movie,” Damian said, and when Jon looked at him with a slight frown he added, “Please?”

Jon sighed but stood up. “How are we getting there?”

Damian smiled brightly, holding up car keys. “I appropriated one of Father’s cars for the occasion.”

“You’re 14,” Jon said flatly, pulling a sweatshirt on over his head. “We’ll fly instead.”

For a moment Damian considered reminding Jon that he knew how to drive, but he decided against it. “We should go, it starts at 7.”

“I just need to tell my dad,” Jon said, but Damian grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “What?”

“Live on the edge, Supes,” Damian said, flashing a smile at him that made Jon’s cheeks turn pink. “Let’s go.”

At the theater, Damian paid for the tickets and the biggest popcorn and drink the theater had to offer before they made their way in. Jon lead them to the middle of the theater. It wouldn’t have been Damian’s first choice; he preferred to be near an exit with a view of everyone else, but he was trying to make a good impression. 

“This better be good,” Jon said, but he was smiling in a way that made Damian’s stomach flip and he wasn’t glaring, so Damian took it as a good sign.

“Is my company not good enough for you, Kent?”

“Nope,” Jon said, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth as the previews started. 

\------

Eight rows back in the same theater, Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent were slumped low in their seats, eyes on their sons and not the screen. Both had baseball caps pulled low on their heads and they looked altogether very suspicious.

Damian and Jon hadn’t noticed them yet and Dick didn’t think they would; they looked like two kids very much enamored with each other and disengaged with anything else that was happening around them. Both set of Kents and Waynes were actually very sweet for different reasons, but Dick wanted Damian and Jon to have their first date in peace. 

Dick quietly slid into the seat behind Bruce and leaned between him and Clark, making them jump as he did. “Really, you two?”

“This is a great movie,” Bruce said, eyes front, but Clark looked down.

Dick grabbed them both by the ear and pulled them out of the theater. On his way out, he saw a couple in the back corner giving them a look; they looked familiar, but the dark made it hard for Dick to tell, and he didn’t have time to take a closer look as he pulled two fully grown superheroes out of the theater. 

Once they were out in the lobby, Dick gave them both his best Disappointed Bruce Face ™.  “Sneaking into a movie to watch your kids on a date? Really?”

“They snuck out,” Bruce said quickly, face still passive. 

“When they sneak out, it usually isn’t good,” Clark added, having the decency to look ashamed of himself, “and when we saw they were here, Bruce said we should stay to make sure they don’t get themselves into trouble.”

“Haven’t you learned to not listen to Bruce yet?” Dick asked with a smile. “Now, get out of here, and let your kids have some space. They can keep themselves out of trouble for a night.”

Reluctantly, the pair walked out of the lobby. Dick waited until he saw Bruce’s sleek Mercedes pull out of the parking lot before he slipped back into the theater. It wasn’t hypocritical, he was just playing good big brother, that’s all. 

He sat in the last row, closest to the exit and turned his eyes to the screen. He could see Dami and Jon easily; they had moved closer together while Dick was in the lobby and he smiled at that. 

Midway through the movie, Dick remembered the familiar looking couple and subtly looked over at them. One of the men was big, broad shouldered, and probably taller than Dick, his shoulders clad in a tan leather jacket. The second man was shorter and smaller, but his polo was stretched tight over muscular shoulders; his dark hair was pulled into a bun and his fair skin was almost luminescent in the light of the screen. 

It took him maybe 15 seconds to realize it was Jason and Tim. Together. On what looked like a date. 

What the hell was happening? 

Dick stood up; he suddenly felt like he was watching something he shouldn’t. He took one last look back at Damian and Jon, Jon’s head on Damian’s shoulder. Then, he looked at Jason and Tim; they were so close that if it wasn’t for the armrest, they would have been in each other’s laps. It made Dick smile, seeing all of them happy and together.

When he got to his bike in the parking lot, he checked his phone; he had a text from Tim that said, “We thought we could avoid the family in Metropolis… don’t tell B.”

He laughed and tucked his phone back into his pocket before kicking off and heading back to Bludhaven.  Maybe he’d call Wally when he got home; they hadn’t had a guys night in a while and everyone else was coupling off, so why not him, too?

 

At the next meeting of the Queer Robins Club, Tim and Jason still teased each other across the table, Damian still had a scowl on his face, and Dick still played peacekeeper, but it was good. It reminded them that no matter what happened, they always had each other, and they always had a few big things in common. Mainly, they all loved Bat Burger fries, and they’d always be Robins at heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpideon.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There's a very real chance that I'll add to this verse if anyone is interested.


End file.
